


Entangled Stars

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Background GingerRose, Dancing, F/M, dance competition, focus on Rey and Kylo, heat of the moment kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: Dance Stars: Galaxy was the hottest televised dance competition, and the this week's paired dances draw out the most compelling dynamics.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: BurntKloverfield's Reylo Ficlets





	Entangled Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning out my notes, and this little note from May 4th, 2016 simply had a list of names and what style of dancing they specialized in. I just had to write out what would happen if Rey and Ben danced together. (it's so weird that it's Kylo in this fic, but it fits the pre-TLJ vibe I first had in this note) I would love to do more in this universe, but this is so much more visual than my words allow.

Dance Stars: Galaxy was the hottest televised dance competition, and Rey couldn't believe that she had made it onto the show, let alone all the way through to the final 8. The line up was fierce. Rey was the clear underdog, the one who had never taken a single dance class. She was able to pick up all sorts of styles with ease, and she had sailed through the auditions with her impressive parkour and street dancing skills. She had become fast friends with a Finn Storm, a breakdancer that had been trained to dance his entire life, and they were constantly at each other's sides during the show and the interviews and back stage. Finn had made friends with another dancer, Poe Dameron. He was trained in ballroom and Latin dancing, but he was known for his snazzy Charleston renditions. They had easily picked up the sisters who had made it on the show to complete their group. Rose and Paige Tico were trained in ballet and tap and jazz, and were formidable opponents but steadfast friends.

Unfortunately, the final 8 contestants weren't a singular friend group. The other 3 dancers were highly trained professionals that each had their own chance of winning the votes and the competition, but they were exceptionally solitary, not quite meshing with the other friendly dancers. Gwendoline Phasma was a towering woman that commanded the stage. She was a ballroom dancer by training, but her hip hop abilities were unashamedly clean and pronounced. Not to mention her signature silver costumes determined this goddess of a woman as a crowd favorite. Armitage Hux was classically trained in ballet, and his form was perfect, but his scowl did not make him approachable. Somehow, he had still gained an incredible following for his impeccably polished skills. The other contestant was an enigma. Kylo Ren was a beast of a man, large and intimidating and powerful. When he wasn't dancing, he was stoic and expressionless and stiff. The moment he took his place on stage, he was an entirely different being. He was emotional and fluid and passionate. The first time he had danced for the judges, they had tears in their eyes.

The contest up to that point had been a whirlwind. Dancer after dancer had been eliminated. The routines were getting more and more demanding. The pairing and ensemble performances could make or break their entire week.

This week, each contestant had a solo performance and a couples performance, and the assigned pairings had been a surprise to everyone.

Small bubbly Rose Tico had been paired with Armitage Hux, and they were assigned a jazz number. Rose hadn't known what to expect, but the grin on Armitage's face was infectious. The entire performance had the audience cheering and whooping. Everyone could tell that Hux was enjoying himself, and Rose was the icing on the cake. They held the other's hand tight as they listened to the judges' remarks, and at the high praise, Hux pulled Rose into a piggyback ride and paraded her off the stage in all her glitter and sequins.

Rose's sister Paige had been paired up with Phasma, and no one had expected the lithe young woman and the commanding amazon to come together, but the push and pull between their movements and their energy proved to be a compelling scene. The story their dancing had depicted itself was of the conflict between a goddess of nature and a goddess of war.

Finn and Poe had been paired together, and it had been everyone's favorite performance. The pair were already fantastic friends, and their chemistry showed on the dance floor. It was acrobatic and energetic, the crowd was on their feet the moment the music ended, and Poe and Finn stilled, gasping and grinning.

The last pair had been the most surprising. Kylo Ren and Rey were assigned a different set of choreography that had tried to mesh their different styles. Kylo Ren's ballroom experience was used as the foundation, the center that Rey used to propel her own movements. The choreographer had included a long piece of red fabric, a physical manifestation of the story they were trying to tell, a soulmate bond, following each where ever they moved, and always pulling them together. They were constantly moving, entangling and untangling themselves from the fabric. A gasp rolled through the crowd as Rey took a hold of Kylo's thigh before she thrust herself into the air and spun back to reach back towards him, pulling against the fabric wrapped tight around her arm. Their dynamic dripped with passion, and as Rey spun along the fabric into Kylo's arms at the final measures, the onlookers held their breath. He finally held her tight with a hand supporting her neck and the other on her back, both tied together in the fabric, breathing hard and staring down at her. The room went silent. A smile spread across Rey's face. She took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly. The cheers seemed so far away, until the host hopped up onto the stage to set a hand on Rey's shoulder. They laughed, now embarrassed, but untangled themselves to listen to the judges.

That night, the flood of votes overwhelmed the servers, but one thing was clear: That Kylo and Rey had chemistry.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for more? Check out my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/profile) or my [Reylo Ficlets.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ReyloFiclets)


End file.
